


A Troublesome Wizard

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [34]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex is a troublemaker, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Don't copy to another site, Everyone is in their late teens, F/F, Fictober 2019, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt, Winn is a Danvers, prompt 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: It's Halloween at Hogwarts, and Kara is busy helping the staff and her fellow students to prepare.  A few other characters make an appearance in this fic, including Winn, Alex, Lena and James, who are each sorted into their respective houses.A supposed low-key afternoon of preparation gets an unexpected series of events when Slytherin Alex Danvers makes a scene with rival, Gryffindor James Olsen.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	A Troublesome Wizard

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "Can you wait for me?"
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> Additional Notes: 
>   * Sorting: 
>     * Slytherin: Alex, Lena
>     * Hufflepuff: Kara
>     * Ravenclaw: Winn
>     * Gryffindor: James
>   * Sorting courtesy of: [magnificent-dragons.tumblr.com](https://magnificent-dragons.tumblr.com/post/163050940523/supergirl-characters-hogwarts-houses)
> 

> 
>   
> 
> 
> **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**  
> 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>   
> 

  


It was that time of the year, when Hogwarts was buzzing with energy, excited for yet another festivity to come around. These breaks during the year made trudging through their demanding curriculum bearable. It was a time to unwind, have an excuse to be a bit rowdier than normal, engage in games and activities that weren't a common day-to-day event, gorge themselves on treats and dishes that were exclusive only for holidays, and just enjoy themselves.

In preparation for Halloween, both students and faculty alike were volunteering their time to ready the Great Hall for this year's celebration. It'd been a full day's worth of work and though the fruits of their labor were easily seen and awe-striking, there was still plenty to do, and time was running short.

  


"Hey, Kar!" Alex waved from down the hall, approaching her sister with Lena by her side. The two Slytherins had been busy working on the latest spell they had been taught earlier that week in their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, hoping to be able to have good grasp on the charm come exam time.

"Hey, Alex, Lena. You two done studying?"

"For now. The new professor's actually pretty good. He gave us a few pointers after class. I'm still struggling a bit with it though. I'll get it eventually. But, thinking about it, I won't lie, I think Snape would do a much better job at teaching the class. He really seems to have a flair for it whenever we've asked him for help."

"You're just biased, Alex, just because he's the head of your house."

"Yea, maybe, but you can't deny that he's good. I mean, I personally think teaching potions is a waste of his talent."

"Hah, he's just creepy and all dark and stuff. That's the only reason I think he'd fit teaching the Dark Arts. All his predecessors seem to... well, be characteristically sinister. I mean, the history says all. That turnover rate... whew! I wouldn't be surprised if Snape had a dark secret or two, too," Kara chuckled as she worked on a pumpkin. "You know though, if he actually taught that class, you'd probably get into more trouble, Missy."

"Okay, for one, Snape's not a bad guy. He's just... I dunno... reclusive? Mysterious? And also, why would I get in trouble? He likes me."

"For now. But you compete against James all the time during _that_ class—which I still don't get—you two butt heads a lot. Aggressively for that matter, and I'm positive your beloved headmaster wouldn't stand for such nonsense coming from someone in his house."

  


Alex furrowed her brows in dismay.

  


"I guess... And hey it's not like I don't like the guy. Olsen seems to have his heart in the right place. He's just... kinda arrogant, you know? Like, he _thinks_ he always knows the right way to do something or approach something, and half the time, he's wrong."

"Actually, Al, after hearing you complain non-stop about him, I'm pretty sure you don't like him at all."

"Lee, that's not—I mean, I guess he's um..."

  


Lena placed her hand gently on Alex's arm.

  


"Darling, don't hurt yourself. I'm not judging you, just simply stating an observation... that... may be true," she said with a coy smile on her face.

"Okay, yea. It's mostly true. He did hit on you the other day during Madam Hooch's class when he tried to show you how to use your broom." Alex's face scrunched up in disgust and shook her head.

"And you came to my rescue," Lena teased, nudging into Alex's shoulder.

"That's not how you handle a Firebolt!" Alex started. She's been on top of the latest technology regarding brooms, since she's been stepping up her skills for Slytherin's Quidditch team, and felt strongly about how confident James had been with Lena about it, considering he clearly wasn't as verse, but believed that he knew what he was talking about when he tried to show her better ways of riding. "He's bigger and is used to the Cleansweep series so the maneuverability is different. You're smaller, the broom has a thinner handle and hovers differently. I tested yours, Lee, it's way different. Hell, getting used to my Comet was even tricky," Alex just shook her head, knowing that she was getting riled up again. "And then, when he—"

"Al," Lena admonished, as she gave Alex a knowing look, insisting that she just drop the subject. 

"Okay okay, fine. I'm done. I guess the guy does get under my skin more than I think."

"Well, I think he's nice. My guess is that you just have that Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry flowing in your veins and can't get over it," Kara joked, butting in. "Sometimes he gets kind of..."

"Arrogant?" Alex interrupted back with a knowing smirk.

"Yea, okay, maybe. He can get that way occasionally, but he really means well. He's just trying to help."

"In his own way," Lena finished abruptly with her left brow arched.

"Ugh, lemme guess, you're not a fan of him either?" Kara groaned. She finished carving out the last pumpkin, wielded her wand and cast a charm to raise the gourd up towards its floating brethren.

"No. Can't say that I am. He's fine, but, I've been acquainted with his... attitude."

  


Kara rolled her eyes and walked over to a large crate by the foot of one of the tables.

  


"Your dislike of him is probably caused by your proximity to my sister," Kara quipped.

"Hey!"

"What? You're quite convincing when you put your mind into it. Just sayin'."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alex boasted.

"I'll admit, your sister's insights have been generally discouraging of James, but they're not completely unwarranted."

"See?"

  


Kara shook her head and once more waved her wand to raise the contents of the crate. There, coming out in a large bundle, were ivory stained bones that looked worse for the wear. She left the bundle hovering as she whisked several parts of it away, trying to sort out the pieces to form full skeletal bodies.

  


"Anyway, Kar. The hall's looking great," Alex observed as she looked upwards towards the sky of candlelit pumpkins that flashed overhead. Despite their evil grins that chuckled in silent amusement, their light cast a warm ambient glow to the normally rather large and dull room, making it all the more inviting.

"Thanks. There's still a lot to get done though. We got the streamers up and the pumpkins finished, but we still have to get these skeletons placed and animated—which, Winn is still working on the right spell for—and then there's still the cobwebs that need to get hung up," Kara responded with a heavy sigh.

"Well, you're doing a great job. You and the rest of the students," Lena complimented. "Anything I can help with?"

"No. Well, I mean, yes? Maybe if you can help Winn figure out which spell to use for the skeletons, that'd be great. We want a few dancing near the front of the room, a few in the corners and maybe one or two greeting everyone that comes in. He's tried out a few things, but he hasn't quite gotten them right yet. He's been practicing with some sticks over there," Kara said with sidewards nod of her head directing at the corner. As the other two both looked on, they saw Winn swishing around his wand, trying to get a bundle of sticks to cooperate and do... something.

"Sticks? Why sticks?" Lena asked, crinkling her brow. "Why not work on the real thing?"

"He says skeletons creep him out."

Alex scoffed with amusement. "Spiders too, apparently."

"Yep, and that's why he's NOT on cobweb duty. We wanted to use real ones—which we got from one of Hagrid's Acromantula friends—to make the place feel more believable, and full of enchantment."

"Kar, this is Hogwarts. This place is crawling with enchantment. Hell, I think almost everything has ears and eyes and maybe cursed..."

  


Kara laughed out loud.

  


"You just feel that way because Dumbledore's got his eyes on you, troublemaker."

"I am not a troublemaker! I just do what I need to do, and I guess I do it well."

"By constantly badgering random professors about their methods. Plus some."

"I'm not badgering, I'm just trying to understand. If I wanna do things right, I need to understand all the rudimentary stuff that they sometimes forget to discuss in detail and just gloss over. It's not rocket science, Kar. All the stuff we learn here as a method. Not my fault if I garner attention because I call them out on it."

"Luckily for you, you have Lena toning down your troublesome streak," Kara teased.

"Well... she is my better half."

  


In the corner of her eye, Alex glanced over to Lena, knowing that the remark would earn her that gleaming smile of hers; a smile she knew that was reserved only for her. Surprisingly though, Lena did more than that to acknowledge Alex's kind words. She tilted her head, smiled in adoration, then stepped closer, placing her hands on Alex's shoulder as she leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Alex's cheek.

  


"Flatterer."

  


Alex curled her lips into a bashful smile and shrugged.

  


"Maybe, but it's the truth." 

"Awww, you guys are so adorable," Kara said with glee as she finally finished sorting out the skeletons. "But," she said, turning towards the pair, her eyes narrowly focused on her sister. "To be fair, I think I'm your better half. I keep you out of trouble most of the time."

"Get her _out_ of trouble, you mean, Kara. No one can really prevent her from getting into it," Lena teased, causing them both to giggle.

"Yea, that's so true. Eliza would've had a field day by now if she'd found out how much trouble you've been in. In this semester alone."

"Well," Alex said, as she shifted away from Lena and approached Kara to throw her arm around her, "I'm glad I have a Hufflepuff by my side to win her over with her award winning smile and cuteness."

  


Kara chuckled and rolled her eyes.

  


"Right, you owe me so much."

"Don't worry. You can have my stash of goodies from tonight's party, as promised."

"Oooooo, those Halloween tarts too, right? The ones from that girl in your house that bakes it for you guys every year...what's her name?"

"Oh, Eve? Eve Teschmacher? Yea, she makes some mean tarts. They're really really good. I'll grab you some, don't worry."

  


Kara squealed in delight and turned to wrap her arms around her sister in a bone-crushing hug, before having to let go because of Alex's pleading.

  


"Alright, well, as much as I'd love to keep chatting with you guys, this feast is about to start and I gotta help finish decorating."

"Sounds good, Kar. Lena and I will see you tonight."

"You bet!"

  


Kara then scampered off towards the back corner of the room, opposite to where Winn was working. Several of her floating skeletons hovered behind her as she whisked them to follow.

  


"So, I guess you're gonna go help Winn now?" Alex said, returning to Lena's side.

"Yea. I don't think it'll be too long though, I'm sure he's mastered part of the mechanics of what he wants to happen by now."

"True. He is a Danvers after all. He'll figure it out. I think that—"

  


Out of nowhere, Lena and Alex were interrupted by voices caught in a minor, but loud disagreement that came from the corner where Kara happened to be. There, beside her, was the guy they'd been talking about. His tall demeanor with his back straightened up, his pristine attire with that all too familiar scarlet and gold striped tie tucked behind his grey sweater vest, stood with his hands in his pockets; his stare, uncaring, though he sported a toothy smile on his face.

  


"James, you can't put the cobwebs in the corner at ground level. People are going to get stuck in it accidentally. You need to raise them up higher where they won't be in the way."

"Kara, I get your point, but I've already put some up there. And look, this corner would be perfect. It's dim, off to the side... Spiders like making webs in places like this. It's realistic. Besides, no one's going to linger in the shadows when the main event is practically in the center of the room. It'll be fine."

"Please, just move them up higher so there isn't any issues. I'll put the dancing skeletons here instead."

"Kara, I'm in charge of the cobwebs, okay? Just let me handle this."

  


In the midst of their debate, Alex slowly inched out her wand out from beneath her robe, catching Lena's perceptive eye. Lena then placed a gentle, but somewhat firm hand on Alex's right arm.

  


"Alex," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Alex Danvers, I know nothing when I see it," she continued in a hushed tone. "And from that look on your face, I know it's not nothing."

"I'm just gonna teach Olsen a lesson."

"Al..."

"It'll be fine, Lee. No one will even know it's me."

  


Knowing that she there wasn't much she could do when Alex was determined like that, she stepped away from her. Well, maybe more than just a step away. It was probably a few, just to make sure she wasn't caught being involved in whatever trouble Alex was going to get herself into. Again. 

Alex took her left hand and tugged the edge of her black robe across her body, acting like a vampire hiding behind its cape. She wanted to make sure that her wand remained hidden. When she was in position, her right hand swirled the wand meticulously beneath the fabric, ending with a flick that shot out an invisible power that was directed at James. It wasn't a strong blow, but a rather like a focused gust of wind that knocked him back enough to lose his balance and fall right into the cobweb behind him. The turn of events elicited a surprised yelp, alongside a few chuckles. Alex then swiftly placed her wand back into her pocket and lowered her guard, smirking with pleasure as James fought to free himself from the sticky trap.

  


"Nice one, Al," Lena said as she stepped close once more.

"See? No harm. I just—"

  


Alex was interrupted by the prominent clearing of someone's throat behind them. Both Lena and Alex turned to see Professor McGonagall with her arms crossed, looking rather displeased.

  


"Ms. Danvers," she said with a scolding tone.

"Um...yes?" Alex answered, trying to play innocent.

"I think you need to pay a visit to Professor Snape's office. Immediately."

"Um...may I ask why?"

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ why."

"Sorry ma'am. I have no idea."

"Alex," she said with an exasperated tone. "I've known you for years now. You still have yet to understand that you are perfectly incapable of lying without giving yourself away."

"I—"

"Did you, or did you not just fling Mr. Olsen into the corner."

  


Alex shrugged, trying to play it off cool, but was unable to get away with it. Her eyes made sure not to catch hold of her professor's knowing glare; a telltale sign of her attempts at deceit.

  


"Ten points will be deducted from your house. Now, off with you, Ms. Danvers."

"Ugh, fiiiine. It was just a prank anyway. I—"

"Now."

  


Alex huffed then turned towards Lena who was biting her lips back to hold in her amusement over the whole thing. She just raised her brow and tilted her head, silently communicating to Alex that she knew that her shenanigans were going to land her into trouble.

  


"Um...guess I gotta go. Can you wait for me? So we can go to the feast together?"

"Of course, you dummy. I'll wait for you back at the dorms. As always."

  



End file.
